Magical Love
by Magi Magi Magician Gal
Summary: FINISHED! My version of 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice'. Yami is a wizard in training chosen to wield an ancient magic called shadow magic, thus making his a Shadow Mage. Now he has to find his soul mate, a Light Magician. But when he does, Yugi thinks he's a slave and calls Yami 'master'. Will Yami convice Yugi he cares about him so much more than that? Puzzleshipping, Yami x Yugi


**Magi Magi Magician Gal:** I'm so going to regret this, but I'm going to post this anyway.

**Yugi:** What's this?

**MMMG:** New story. Don't worry, it's a one shot.

**Atemu:** I thought you already had a one shot story going.

**MMMG:** That's for songs. This has no songs and I'm not planning on adding anything to it.

**Bakura:** So your crazy mind came up with this why?

**Ryou:** Magi Magi doesn't own Yugioh or The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Enjoy.

* * *

Magical Love

* * *

Yami growled as he stomped down the street. People scuttled out of the pissed off teens way, almost prompting him to laugh.

His uncle had just thrown the 17 year old out of his house. Unfortunately, Yami's parents, Aknankanon and Thema, were on assignment for the council, and would not be back for another whole year. Contact was forbidden since the mission was a high risk one.

What council, you ask? The Magic Society Council. Yami Sennen and his family were wizards who lived in a magical world with witches, werewolves, vampires, and all of the other magical creatures. The Sennen Family was some of the strongest wizards that had ever lived.

Anyway, Yami had to stay with his Uncle Aknadin. His older cousin Seto had moved out and gone A.W.O.L a year prior. Things had started out okay, but quickly changed when Aknadin started to treat his nephew like a slave, and Yami wasn't going to stand for it.

The past six months had been hectic. Aknadin's magic could force Yami to do chores, but the teen usually found a loophole to make things a mess. Today, Yami had ruined a spell that Aknadin had been working on for the past three months.

Enraged, Aknadin had grabbed Yami by his neck and thrown him out of the house, stating that if he ever came back he would be left hanging in the tree tops by his digestive track. Yami responded by flipping him off and used a spell to summon his belongings. Which led him to what he was doing now, looking for a place to call home for the next year.

Yami tripped over a tree root, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts and plans on how to make his "uncle" miserable. Looking around, Yami quickly saw he was in a forest and no longer in town. The trees were huge and leafy.

A couple hundred feet to his right was a clearing, and in the clearing was a house that looked really old and really new at the same time. Moving closer, Yami sent out a spell that would alert him of danger. When nothing was identified as dangerous, Yami opened the door.

Looking around, Yami saw the basic furniture, tables, chair, couch, beds, but all were covered in a few inches of dust. Scowling at the grime, Yami sent a cleaning spell that cleaned the entire house in less than 10 seconds.

Torches in the room burst to life with black-purple flames, startling Yami. But he was shocked even more when the shadows in the room _moved_. They surrounded him and touched him. Yami felt a jolt of energy and knew what this was.

Shadow magic.

Very few in the magical community were chosen to wield this powerful and ancient magic. You were never born with shadow magic, the shadows chose who was worthy to wield them and use their power. Shadow Mages were _very_ highly respected. Even the ones who had just been bless with their new powers.

Yami grinned. He would get back at this uncle, but he had two- no, three things he had to do first.

1. Make this house his home and official workshop,

2. Train to wield his new shadow magic properly, and

3. Find the one person in the world who looked like him; male or female, that person was his soul mate and a Light Magician

Light Magicians had the ability to wield light, opposite of a Shadow Mage's ability to wield shadows. Their light magic would activate when the Mage and Magician would meet for the first time.

And Yami's soul mate could be any creature in the magical world, a human with magical abilities to a vampire. Hooray for him. But, first things first. Make this house, a home.

* * *

Three months later, the house was still clean of any grime and Yami had progressed greatly in his shadow magic training. Whenever he left the house for supplies, he kept his shadow magic a secret. He didn't want anyone to know yet, in case word got around to his uncle.

Now all he had to do was find his Light Magician, which was why he was currently in an illegal underground slave ring. He wasn't going to buy, no. He was browsing. And if he found his partner, he would 'borrow' the magician. Forever.

Scowling, Yami prepared to leave when a large commotion on the main stage caught his attention. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yami elbowed his way to the front. One there, what he saw took his breath away.

A young boy, could be teen since Yami knew how height could throw off what your real age was, was on the stage. He was wearing nothing but a loin cloth, which showed off his pale skin tone.

His hair was star shaped and tri-colored like Yami's, but instead of having crimson edging, he had amethyst. He had no golden lighting shaped streaks, but a cute little bang in the middle of his forehead.

His eyes were wide and also amethyst colored. Yami fell in love with those eyes, but was bothered by the way _his_ Light Magician wasn't even bothered by the fact he was about to be illegally sold to someone.

That just wouldn't do.

Releasing his shadows into the crowd, Yami relished the screams that came from the people. Walking onto the stage, he went up to the slave master and shoved him away from _his_ soul mate.

"This one is mine." Yami snarled at the startled man. "And if you want your slave ring to remain, you'll give him to me, no questions asked. If you try to follow me or take him away, a severe penalty awaits you."

The man nodded fearfully and shoved the boy into Yami's arms. Yami knew he didn't have a lot of time, he could already feel the light magic trying to surface. Calling the shadows off the people, Yami transported home with the boy in his arms.

Once there, the boy began to glow brightly, but Yami didn't need to shield his eyes. The light magic had recognized him as their wielder's soul mate and destined. Letting his shadows curl around the boy and gently caress the excited light, Yami watched as the amethyst eyed boy look at his curiously.

Yami could also see some fear, but also a deep trust. That trust came from the fact their magic's were bound to each other, and they would never do anything to harm the other.

"What's your name?" Yami whispered.

"Don't have one master." the boy whispered back.

"Do you know how old you are?" Yami questioned, shocked that he was called 'master' but he would look into that later.

"Slave Master said 16." the boy replied.

"Alright Little One, I'm going to lay some ground rules." Yami smirked when the boy blushed at his new nickname. "I'm not your master, but if it makes you comfortable to call me so, you will call me 'Master Yami'. Understood?"

"Yes Master Yami." the boy nodded.

"Secondly, I take it you know how to do basic cleaning and cooking?" Yami ended with a question.

"Yes Master Yami." the little Light Magician nodded again.

"Good." Yami nodded, not pleased with his soul mate having been brought up as a slave. "You will make sure the house stays clean and cook the meals for us to eat. And you will eat with me at the table, at the same time. I don't care what else you were taught on the subject, it is my rule."

"As you wish." his soul mate nodded again.

"But now it is late." Yami checked the time, hardly believing it was already 11:45 PM. "How did you sleep before coming here?"

"On the floor?" the boy replied confused.

He had been told he was to sleep on the floor at the foot of his master's bed, ready to serve in a moment's notice. He was also there in case his master needed any, _entertainment_, at the end of the day.

"That won't do." Yami tsked his tongue.

But then he reconsidered. It that was what his soul mate knew, it would be the best to accommodate him for the time being. He would eventually get his Light Magician out of the slave routine, but he wouldn't let his little one sleep on the floor.

"Follow me." Yami said and led Yugi up the stairs.

Enter his bedroom, which had a wardrobe, a desk, and a king size bed with crimson curtains surrounding it and a black comforter to keep him warm in the oncoming winter months, Yami raised a ball of shadow magic.

"Watch closely young one." Yami said to the boy, who was looking at the ball with awe struck eyes. "You'll be able to do this with your own magic one day."

Yami tossed the ball to the foot of his bed. The bed had a comfortable mattress and was on posts to be raised off the ground by several inches. A pillow and warm blanket lay on the bed, along with a small Kuriboh plushy.

The newly discovered Light Magician couldn't stop the squeal of delight when he saw the plushy. But when he clapped his hands to his mouth in fear, Yami chuckled and handed the plushy to the boy, who hugged it after a few seconds.

"You're not in trouble." Yami soothed as he gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You'll have a bath tomorrow, and some new clothes. But for now, get some sleep."

The Light Magician nodded and crawled under the covers, snuggling the plushy, and making a flash of jealously run through Yami. Shaking the feeling off, Yami waited until the boy was sound asleep before leaving the room.

He had a job to do. Teleporting back to the slave ring, Yami quickly found the files of all the slaves that had come through there. And what was worse, they were categorized by numbers. No wonder the boy didn't know his name; he had probably never been called it in his time here.

Sending out his shadows to search, Yami found the file he was looking for. Taking it, Yami quickly teleported back to his house and opened the file.

Yami scowled at the numbers that marked at what time the boy had first entered that place, the 7,896th slave. Scanning the file, Yami discovered the boy was an orphan with no living relatives, and had been kidnapped three years ago from a village on the edge of the country.

He had been forced to become a pleasure slave. The training took three years before he had been deemed ready. But he hadn't been taken yet, as was the rule of the slave ring. Only the masters who bought the slaves were allowed that pleasure.

And his name, which he had forgotten in his time there…

Yugi.

* * *

Three months later, Yami and Yugi had fallen into a routine. Yugi kept the house clean and the meals cooked so Yami could have more time to work on his spells. And on some evenings, they would have some, _fun_, together. The first of which had surprised Yami, but he never took it all the way and made sure Yugi found it just as pleasurable as he did.

At the moment, Yami was working on a barrier spell to warn him of or to keep out unwanted guests. Yugi was gathering water from the sink so he could mop the floors.

When he came back in the living room, Yugi giggled at the butterfly Yami had made with the smoke. Yami smirked back and flew the butterfly over to Yugi, landing it on the boy's nose. Yugi tried to look at it and ended up going cross-eyed. Yami laughed as the smoke insect moved its wings before disappearing.

With a yawn, Yami stretched and got up from his chair.

"Yugi, I'm going to go take a nap since getting ready for this spell is draining me more than I thought it would." Yami said as he headed for the stairs. "Finish with the floors and you can have the afternoon to yourself, okay?"

"Yes Master Yami." Yugi nodded eagerly. "Master?"

"Yes Yugi?" Yami turned from the foot of the stairs.

"Can Kuriboh keep me company?" Yugi whispered timidly as he clutched his mop.

No, not the Kuriboh plushy on Yugi's bed. A real Kuriboh that Yami had summoned to give Yugi some company when he left the house on an errand.

"Of course." Yami smiled and summoned the little brown ball of fur from the Dominion of the Beast, where good Duel Monster's resided.

Kuriboh cooed at Yugi and hid in his hair, making the boy groan in frustration as Yami outright laughed as he went up the stairs.

"Knock it off." Yugi whined as he pulled the fuzz ball out of his hair. "I have work to do and I need you to keep me company, not distract me."

Kuriboh nodded and picked up Yugi's bucket of soapy water, carrying it over to the boy so he could start his work. Setting it down, Kuriboh bounced over to the table and started to snack on a piece of fruit, using its claw like fingers to cut Yugi some pieces.

Yugi smiled and began to mop, careful not to disturb his master's work place. His master. Yugi slowed down his movements as he thought of the older teen. Yugi had been shocked to discover Yami was only been a year older than himself.

And Yami had never treated Yugi like a slave. He let Yugi make some decisions on his own and never forced Yugi to do something he didn't want to do. He even taught Yugi how to control his new magic, but warned him not to do any when he wasn't there.

Yugi had hardly hoped to guess, but with the way Yami treated him, it was hard not to. Did Yami love him? Because Yugi knew that he sure loved his master.

With these thoughts running rampant in Yugi's head, Yugi didn't hear the front door open and shut. But he sure did feel someone hitting him on the back of the head. Yugi hit the floor with a moan, and Kuriboh screeched, but it was quickly silenced as he was banished.

"Thought you could get away from me?" an old man with stringy grey hair snarled.

Yugi thought back into his past. He didn't know this man, but maybe Yami did.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done." Aknadin growled and placed his foot on 'Yami's' back so the boy couldn't get up.

Glancing around, Aknadin spotted the bucket of water and mop 'Yami' had been using to clean the floors. Grinning evilly, Aknadin cast a spell to make the mop gather bucket after bucket of water. He would tie 'Yami' down and let him drown, and then he would never have to worry about the brat again.

Casting the spell on the mop, he watched to make sure it would work. He used his magic to chain 'Yami' to the floor and gagged him. After watching several buckets of water being dumped on the floor, Aknadin duplicated the mop to make things go faster.

Walking out of the house, he sealed it up. Didn't want the brat to escape through the door or windows. He also enchanted the water so if he did get out of the mess, the water in his lungs wouldn't leave. He would need someone else's magic to do it. Chuckling, Aknadin left.

Yugi struggled against the chains, but it was useless. The chain had been sealed into the ground, like it had been placed there when the foundation had been laid down. The water had already risen to his waist, and was still rising. He knew that Yami didn't want him to use his magic without him present, but given the situation, Yugi really hoped Yami would understand.

In recent training, Yami had taught Yugi how to break something holding him. True, it had been a stick cage, but it was still the basic concept. Focusing on the magic inside him, Yugi focused on pulling apart the metal on his wrists. It was harder than breaking sticks apart.

When the water closed over his head, Yugi began to panic. He was only halfway there and needed a constant supply of air to keep the spell going. But he was just going to have to do it without the air supply.

Feeling light headed, Yugi started to struggle and yanked hard on the chains. They broke under the pressure of the spell and sudden jerk. Pulling the gag off, Yugi swam up. But the kitchen was now filled with water. Desperate, Yugi banged his fists onto the ceiling, praying that Yami would hear.

* * *

Yami jerked awake. What was that thudding noise? Did Yugi accidently lock himself in the closet again? Yawning, Yami exited his room and walked down the hall. And stopped when he saw water coming towards him.

Running down the hall, Yami gasped when he saw the entire lower level completely filled with water. Summoning his shadows Yami banished the water as fast as he could. Running down the stairs, Yami saw multiply mops pour water onto the ground. Snarling, Yami used basic wizard magic to de-spell them.

"Yugi!" Yami called as he ran into the kitchen, and stopped.

Yugi was lying face down on the ground, not moving. He was completely soaked and next to him were a broken pair of shackles connected to a chain.

"Yugi!" Yami practically screamed as he ran to the boy's side.

Yami turned Yugi over onto his back, but he didn't stir. Not willing to believe Yugi had drowned, Yami began to do CPR, praying he wasn't too late.

_**Water enchanted.**_

Yami was startled at first, but then realized his shadows were talking to him. It the water was enchanted, he would need to use his magic to remove the water in Yugi's lungs. Focusing his magic, Yami gathered the extra water in Yugi's lungs and pulled it out his mouth.

Yugi coughed harshly as he regained consciousness. Blinking Yugi gasped as he focused on Yami's crimson eyes, which were looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked as Yugi's eyes focused on him.

"Now I am." Yugi nodded wearily, panting as air filled his lungs instead of water.

"What happened?" Yami asked as he picked Yugi up and brought him upstairs.

So Yugi told Yami what had happened while Yami gave Yugi a warm bath, dried him off, and dressed him in some warm pajamas. Yami placed Yugi on his own bed so they could cuddle and keep warm.

After finishing Yugi yawned drowsily. Yami kissed his forehead and encouraged the boy to sleep. He needed it after the day he had.

Aknadin would pay. For kicking him out and for harming his soul mate. But it would be after both had completed their training.

* * *

Six months later, Yugi and Yami had adapted life once more. This time, Yugi no longer saw himself as a slave, but rather as Yami's soul mate and lover, but he still made dinner and kept the house clean because he wanted to.

Both were fully trained with their respective light and shadow magic. Yami's parents were due to return any day now, and they planned to unmask Aknadin for what he had done. With the help of their friends, that is.

Yami had found his cousin Seto and discovered the reason he had dropped contact with everyone was also because he had shadow magic his own Light Magician by the name of Joey. Seto introduced two other Shadow Mages, Marik and Bakura, and their Light Magicians, Malik and Ryou. The Light Magicians had hit off instantly, chatting about how their Shadow Mages were constant pains to clean up after, much to their embarrassment.

Yami was now waiting for his parents to return, which shouldn't take too much longer. And then their plan would go into action.

* * *

Three days later, the Sennen's returned. Aknadin told them that Yami had gone missing and he didn't know what had happened. Aknankanon and Thema were upset and decided to go to the council meeting in a few hours to see if they had any more information.

Aknankanon and Thema sat and listened as the meeting flowed smoothly. Something about vampires taking a little too much blood from non-magical people and a slight jump in the werewolf population.

"Is there any more business to attend to?" the Council Head, Dartz, a Selkie asked.

"There is." Aknankanon replied as he and Thema stepped forward.

"Ah, Aknankanon and Thema." Dartz smiled at his two friends. "Good to have you both back home. What is your business?"

"It concerns our son, Yami." Thema replied.

"Ah." Dartz nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, young Yami disappeared roughly a year ago. His uncle reported it when he didn't return home from getting some groceries. We don't have any new leads and aren't any closer to finding him than we were a year ago."

"Are you sure about that?" Yami stepped out of the shadows and took off his hood.

The group of 4 Shadow Mages and 4 Light Magicians had entered the room with cloaks on to hide their hair and faces. They didn't want anyone to know they were there until just the right moment.

"Yami!" Aknankanon and Thema exclaimed as they hugged their son.

"What happened?" Dartz asked in shock.

And so Yami explained everything. From being kicked out, to being chosen to wield shadow magic, meeting Yugi and how their relationship had progressed to where they were today, and the other three pairs of light and shadow wielders. When introduced, they each stepped out of the shadows and pulled down their hoods as well.

But things erupted when Yugi told how Aknadin tried to drown him six months ago, thinking he was Yami.

"Killing a Shadow Mage or a Light Magician, or even attempting to, is a high crime." Dartz proclaimed and pointed to three men. "Raphael, Alister, Valon. Find Aknadin and bring him here to be put on trial."

"At once." Raphael, a werewolf bowed and exited the room.

"This is going to be fun." Alister, a vampire smirked as he followed.

"I couldn't agree more." Valon, a Dark Elf grinned and practically skipped out of the room as he joined his companions.

Soon, Aknadin was brought back in chains. And cursing up a storm.

"Silence!" Dartz shouted.

The room fell quiet. Dartz had tapped into his oceanic powers that came with his Selkie race, and his voice had roared like the ocean. Now was not the time to tork him off any more than he already was.

"Aknadin, you are hereby charged with neglect of a minor you were charged to care for," Raphael read from a scroll, "threatening that same minor, and attempting to kill another minor who is a Light Magician. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Aknadin declared, having not seen Yami and Yugi in the same room.

"Don't be so sure." Yami growled as he pulled Yugi close.

Aknadin gaped and was unable to say anything.

The Siren of the council, a feisty girl named Tea, was able to wrangle the truth from Aknadin. He was found guilty for his crimes and put to death but means of his soul being fed to the shadows.

* * *

Yami sighed with a smile. True he wasn't living with his parents anymore, he had been doing that for the past year, but they would visit each other often. He was quiet content with living with Yugi in their home in the forest.

And today was a special day for the two. It marked the day when they had first met each other in the slave trade, which had been reported and torn down.

Yami stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the small black box. Here's to hoping everything went according to plan.

"Yami." Yugi called.

"Coming." Yami called back and went down the stairs.

Yugi was in the kitchen, having just finished making dinner. Lasagna and garlic bread.

"Smells heavenly in here." Yami breathed in deeply through his nose.

"You say that for every meal." Yugi giggled.

"And I mean it." Yami replied. "Except for that spinach pizza."

"I'm sorry." Yugi giggled. "It was for Bakura and Marik."

"I know." Yami chuckled as they sat at the table. "Their expressions were well worth the odor that came with the cooking."

All too soon, dinner had been finished with the dishes had been washed, and put away. Yami gulped and put his hand back into his pocket. He wanted to do it tonight, since it was important to them both.

"Yugi, come with me." Yami said softly and led the boy outside. "We've known each other for a whole year."

"Has it been that long?" Yugi teased with a kiss to the cheek.

"Yep." Yami smirked and kissed back.

Yugi giggled and looked to the setting sun. It looked pretty with its colors of red, orange, pink, and purple.

"Yugi, I have something I want to ask you." Yami said.

"Yes?" Yugi looked over to Yami and the man got down on one knee.

"Yugi," Yami took a deep breath and pulled the box out of his pocket, "my dear Light Magician. Our time together has had some rough ups and downs, but we always managed. Precious one, will you spend the rest of your life with me in marriage?"

Yugi gasped as Yami opened the box. The ring had a small diamond set in the middle of two smaller amethysts. A golden band was glistening in the sunset, and even looked like it has some red color infused into it.

"Oh yes!" Yugi cried out in happiness. "Yes, I will!"

"Thank you Yugi." Yami smiled as he stood back up and slid the ring onto Yugi's finger. "I searched for these jewels just for you, and made the ring myself. The red you see in the gold is my blood."

"What?" Yugi looked to Yami in shock.

"I cut myself while chipping off the pieces of gold I needed for the ring." Yami admitted with a small blush.

"It's beautiful." Yugi replied as he looked at his new jewelry. "I love you Yami."

"And I love you." Yami replied as he and Yugi kissed.

* * *

**MMMG:** And that ends my first _real_ one shot. I'm so sappy for a happy ending.

**Marik:** Write a sad ending.

**Malik:** She forcing herself to write the sad part in "Son of Ra" next. Quit being so inconsiderate.

**Marik:** But you love it when I am.

**Malik:** Anubis, take me now.

**MMMG:** Review and let me know what you think of this one shot. THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL! So don't ask. Please don't.


End file.
